Um dia simples
by Lia Petros
Summary: E quem disse que depois de dias e dias de tédio um simples passeio entre amigos não melhoraria tudo?


Não havia nada de especial ou diferente naquele dia. Estava sendo monótono na verdade. Após eu vencer a Guerra e o Senhor do Fogo Ozai, comecei a me sentir entediado. Sem ninguém para ajudar, sem elementos a aprender e sem pessoas a socorrer, eu, Avatar Aang, agora com catorze anos. Estava preso em uma casa do Anel Superior do Reino da Terra.

- Precisamos de uma aventura! Algo que seja só adrenalina! –exclamou Sokka andando de um lado para o outro.

- E o que tem em mente "Senhor da Idéias"? – indagou Katara, usando do deboche que tinha.

Eu simplesmente encolhi meus ombros e dei um suspiro cansado. Katara veio até mim e sorriu.

- Que tal darmos um passeio? – não entendi o porquê ela falou aquilo só para mim, mas logo ela olhou para o irmão. – Talvez, se tivermos sorte Sokka, encontremos alguma aventura por lá! – completou, ironicamente.

Ele deu uma olhada fria na irmã e entrou em um cômodo qualquer.

- Você vem Toph? – perguntei a garota que fazia um bloco do chão subir e descer lentamente.

- Ah não! Ficar aqui com o Sokka é ótimo! – debochou ela, entediada.

A essa altura Katara já estava na porta, esperando que alguém fosse com ela a esse passeio.

- Ahm... Aang, você vem, né? – eu não iria de início, porém por ainda sustentar uma paixonite por ela, e parecendo que ela não queria ir sozinha, fui até a porta, postando-me ao seu lado.

- OK... – um monstro dentro do meu estômago rugiu quando Katara me pegou pela mão e me puxou para fora da casa.

Estávamos andando havia uns dez minutos e já estávamos quase chegando ao Anel Médio. Não que isso importasse, mais não iríamos lá hoje, já que estava entardecendo rápido demais, o que foi estranho, já que sempre o tempo demorava a passar. Talvez fosse porque eu estava _sozinho com a Katara. _E _qualquer coisa podia acontecer _conosco.

- Acho que, mesmo sendo algo horrível, a Guerra era nossa diversão né? – perguntou ela para mim, iniciando o caminho de volta para a casa.

- É... Ela era... – respondi vago, seguindo Katara. – Eu sinto falta de... Certas coisas sabe? Eu perdi as únicas pessoas que poderia considerar uma família, e fazendo essa viajem eu pude esquecê-la e ver que tem pessoas que se importam comigo e que... – porém fui interrompido.

- Que te amam! – completou ela. – Sabe, eu te amo... – eu olhei bem ela, percebi que não era só eu que estava vermelho. – Quero dizer... Nós... O grupo te ama como... Ehr... – O que era aquilo? A Katara estava confusa, e desconcerta? – Amigo! – ela terminou a frase, olhando para o chão, tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho.

- Eu sei! – respondi o mais rápido o possível, para tentar amenizar a situação dela. Então Katara ergueu o olhar para mim e sorriu, como se estivesse agradecendo a algo.

Mesmo comigo amenizando a vergonha dela, depois de seu pequeno furo, um silêncio incômodo pairou entra nós, que só foi quebrado quando estávamos perto de casa.

- Será que eles ainda estão acordados? – perguntou Katara.

- Duvido... E se estiverem, estão brigando.

- Eu queria ter algo para fazer! Simplesmente não dá para passear todo santo dia! – queixou-se ela, e eu ri de sua situação.

Ela me olhou indignada e me deu um tapa de leve na cabeça. Fiz uma careta para mostrar minha reprovação daquele ato e, já em frente da casa, abri a porta e dei passagem para Katara, que sorrindo entrou.

- É... Realmente, eles já foram dormir... – avisou para mim, que quando entrei vi que não havia ninguém na sala.

- Ah... Acho melhor eu fazer o mesmo. – eu nem sei por que disse aquilo. Andei até Katara e vi o quanto tinha crescido, estava um ou dois dedos mais alto que ela, e isso parecia o máximo. Eu andava até ela para lhe dar um beijo _amigável_ de boa noite como sempre fazia desde que a guerra havia acabado. – Então boa noite Katara!

- Boa no... – eu não sabia por que ela não completou sua frase. Quando vi, eu estava me afastando dela e abrindo meus olhos; eu, em vez de dar um beijo na bochecha dela, beijei _os lábios dela._

Depois da expressão de espanto e surpresa de Katara, não pude saber o que ela faria depois disso, pois saí dali sem pedir desculpas pelo que fiz claro que foi um acidente, acidente do qual eu queria tanto, mas eu não tinha coragem de olhar outra vez para ela. Então o monstro que havia rugido quando ela pegou em minha mão quase uma hora trás, rugiu outra vez, e em um movimento rápido, eu fui virado.

Sem ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, fechei meus olhos com medo de levar um tapa na cara, mas não! Ao abrir um pouco meus olhos vi as mãos de Katara me agarrarem pela gole de minha roupa. O monstro em meu estômago não rugia, e sim gritava, e, pelo que percebi, era de alegria.

Uma ventania dentro de mim fez meu estômago despencar ao sentir os lábios dela tocarem os meus novamente, mas dessa vez não era só um simples toque de lábios. E foi o fato de ter uma língua dentro de minha boca à procura da minha, fez com que eu não sentisse minhas pernas no chão.

Mesmo atordoado com aquele beijo, que parecia ser sedento da parte de Katara, eu o retribui, deixando que minha língua roçasse na dela. Não que naquela eu percebesse aquilo, mas parecia que ela queria me beijar fazia tempos, e que não era algo a ver com o desejo. Tinha mais do que isso! Eu podia sentir o carinho e afeto que ela sentia por mim naquele beijo.

Então ela se afastou de mim; estava vermelha, porém não parecia envergonhada e muito menos arrependida, e sorrindo de leve, deu um beijo na minha bochecha e foi andando para seu quarto. Eu a olhava com espanto e intrigado.

- Boa noite, Aang! – foi somente o que eu ouvi dela antes que Katara entrasse em seu quarto e fechasse a porta.

Parecendo que estava morto de sono com uma cara de leso e imbecil, fui ao meu quarto e dormi bem demais, sem dar a mínima se amanhã ficaria entediado, porque era só pedir para passear com a Katara que tudo se resolveria.

Agora eu me pergunto; Quem disse que um dia entediado não pode terminar bem?


End file.
